<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apathetic by tepidspongebath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297715">Apathetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath'>tepidspongebath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inksolation May 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Dialogue, Gen, Humor, emotional support tea steepers, warning for a covid-19 setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I wish I could not care, you know?”</em>
</p><p> <em>“I think so, sir.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Just for a while, Donovan, just so I can get some sleep. God.”</em>
</p><p>Written for <a href="https://bluebellofbakerstreet.tumblr.com/post/618139999052939264/bluebellofbakerstreet-still-got-the-coronavirus">bluebellofbakerstreet's</a> eleventh Inksolation prompt for May.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inksolation May 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apathetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I wish I could <em>not</em> care, you know?”</p><p>“I think so, sir.”</p><p>“Just for a while, Donovan, just so I can get some sleep. <em>God.</em>”</p><p>“I find chamomile tea helps, sir.”</p><p>“Does it, really?”</p><p>“It sparks joy, sir. Or my dragon-shaped tea steeper does.”</p><p>“The little things, eh?”</p><p>“It’s purple and green, sir. See?”</p><p>“Yes. Very nice. D’you know, two months ago, if you’d told me ‘Greg, Sergeant Donovan’s going to show you her funny little dragon tea steeper on a Zoom meeting', I wouldn’t have understood half of that, much less believed it.”</p><p>“Excuse me, it’s not funny. That’s my emotional support dragon, sir.”</p><p>“Very funny. Anyway, we’re the last two people on this thing, so I guess we’d better sign off. Got everything you needed?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. I’ll send you the file this evening.”</p><p>“Thanks, Donovan. You stay safe, do you hear?”</p><p>“You too, sir.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617976432509992960/inksolation-11-apathetic-the-prompt-was-taken">Handwritten draft originally posted here on Tumblr.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>